


Lost For Words

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was this suddenly so hard? He could be quite, silent, so very closed lipped but now he needed words. And he was going to find them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost For Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please feel free to comment but don't eat me alive i beg of you!  
> Don't own them but i wish i did coz... yummy!

Danny was one of the most vocal, outspoken people that Steve had ever met. That was one of the reasons the SEAL had been drawn to him. Danny's insistent chatter filled up the dark silences in Steve's life, pulled him from the pain of the past by thrusting him into the present. Steve found he came to rely on Danny's updates on Grace, his loud, motion filled rants on proper procedure and his quiet, impassioned pleas for Steve to wait and think. Soon it wasn't just his noise that Steve relied on. He grew to need Danny's presence, his calming influence to dampen the SEAL's recklessness.

Some days, when Steve was full of silent rage and pain, Danny would look at him thoughtfully, bright blue eyes seeing everything it seemed. He would talk about banal things, tease gently, trying to make Steve talk or, "God forbid, crack a smile Steven." Sometimes he just sat silently, waiting for Steve to be ready. Steve loved Danny's loud, passionate nature, craved it.

Plus, the man was a golden god. Hair perfectly styled, clothes always neat and well fitting. And under his clothes... Defined muscles, cut hip bones, creamy skin that Steve ached to touch. That tiny portion of chest that was now on constant display was maddening. All the dark haired man wanted to do was lick that bit of exposed of flesh.  
"...and then the elephant landed on the unicorn's horn."  
Steve blinked, frowning at Danny as he drew his eyes back to his face, realizing he'd zoned out.

"What?"  
"Seriously, babe, where were you?" Danny was smiling fondly as he shifted on the beach chair.  
"I...was thinking..." Steve muttered.  
"Don't hurt yourself," Danny snarked back, grinning.  
The setting sun was sparkling on the waves and caught the gold highlights in Danny's hair. His eyes were warm and dancing with suppressed laughter. 

Something huge rose in Steve's chest causing his heart to stutter and start beating faster. Words had never been his strong suit, he left that to Danny but now, with this feeling threatening to engulf him like a tidal wave, he had to speak.  
"Grace can't wait to come over at the weekend. She keeps going on about surfing, driving me up the wall..." Danny was rambling quietly, eyes on the sea, smiling gently as he thought of his daughter.

"I love you," Steve blurted. Instantly his face flamed red and he wished he could take it back. Christ, he'd ruined everything. Danny was going to leave, never speak to him again. Why had he said that? Why? Why?!  
"Steve? STEVEN!" Danny called, shaking him sharply. "Babe, calm down."  
Blinking dazedly the SEAL gazed at Danny crouched by his chair, hands warm on his shoulders. He began smoothing his hands up to cup Steve's neck then back to his shoulders until the taller man's breathing evened out.

"Please," Steve mumbled. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."  
Danny huffed a fond, if slightly exasperated, laugh close to Steve's face, hands roaming up to clasp his face.  
"If you didn't mean it, Steven, I'm gonna be really pissed off."  
"I meant it! Of course I mean it! God, Danny, I love you so much I can't go one day without hearing your voice..."

His words were cut off when Danny's lips crushed against his. Suddenly the SEAL had a lap full of hot, writhing Jersey cop whose hands were gripping the back of his head like he was afraid Steve would pull away.  
"I love you too, you giant goof, so much," Danny murmured between kisses. His hips ground down against Steve's, both of them groaning at the hardness of the other.  
"Bed, now superSEAL."  
Steve grinned as Danny pulled him to his feet. This was why he left the talking to Danny. He always knew exactly what to say.


End file.
